1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multilayer electromechanical polymer (EMP) actuators, In particular, the present invention relates to multilayer EMP actuators in hand held electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
New electromechanical materials have been incorporated in numerous electronic devices, especially in devices related to mobile computing. In this context, an electromechanical material is a material that provides either a mechanical response to an electrical excitation, or an electrical response to a mechanical excitation. In many instances, an electromechanical material can provide both types of responses. A device that takes advantage of such electromechanical properties is often referred to as a transducer. A transducer can be used as a mechanical actuator which delivers a mechanical response to an electrical excitation. Similarly, a transducer may be used as a mechanical sensor based on an electrical response to a mechanical stimulation.